User talk:Matvakama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkspore FanFiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darkspore: Operation Ulozc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 08:21, August 21, 2011 Are you like the defacto helper, or is it random? Also, i thought you could rename lightgenisis Photogenisis, just a thuoght.Piminy 01:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to reformat text, unless thats just some button. Plus, how do you calculate damage and power cost? Piminy Nice job on your stuff but i really like it much. I feel like you should comment on my article called the Sporecario, the Wirgleflubby Hero if you want. Im wondering if this page is ok. Genesis: Aero I wanted to ask if this is ok for the Geo Genesis icon? Crogenitor SkyGrexor 12:48 P.M. ; April 10, 2012 Thank you for the Geo Icon, i will work in it as soon as i can get to my computer.. Crogenitor SkyGrexor 11:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mat, I don't know if this is an admin's job but there seems to be some sort of glitch when you try to type something italic. it makes the last few sentances have an apostrify befor them and they're bold; 'like so. Is there something you can do about this? Piminy I have another Question, What are the Variant Abilities for Aero heros? Just wana know...Crogenitor SkyGrexor 12:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Text Glitch Yep, thats about what i do. Thanks any way. Piminy Pictures Do you think you can give me a picture on what you think the Aguagenesis symbol looks like, Plus, can you give me frount and side view pictures of the hero you wanted, it would be better for me to do the picture well. I would definatelty appreciate it if you would do this when you have the time. thx,Crogenitor SkyGrexor 11:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Chres Picture Question Is there anywhere on Chres that glows? Just want to ask before I start putting effects. Crogenitor SkyGrexor 18:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) CHECK IT OUT! ITS FINISHED! Crogenitor SkyGrexor 23:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Task accepted I'll do it! I think you initially made them blogs. Try looking through your blogs for them. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 15:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Demphin Thanks for the picture, I never knew that you can just give me the file and I could edit that... Here is the edited a bit smaller than the origional, but that's how it is. Hey, do you think we could post the Spore file into the page for people to download? Crogenitor SkyGrexor 17:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Like I said to Piminy, I was Darkspore-izing the badge. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 20:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Moram They both look good, just that the Quantum spheres should be connected by rods. Piminy 15:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey Matt, I think I almost have Infoboxes down, but I can't seem to figure out how to put Genesis and Class pictures in to them. Could you advise me on how to do that? Piminy 21:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Badges That was Captain Odio, the Temporal Invertor. A Haster from Apocalypse, got the Picture myself when I was geting pictures for the Darkspore wiki. I can get more like this and maybe a better Pic. of a Mutation Agent. P.S. I told you that Odio was a Haster in your blog. P.S.S. LOL about the Badge pionts. XD EDIT: I got the picture by the ScreenShot command when I have this program called Steam running with the game. taken at the right moment, I take some pretty nice pictures and crop what I want the most. I can take as much pictures as I want... Aquagenesis Oi! Matt! What are the levels of Hydor like, are they actualy underwater, or are they just really moist? I'm wondering so I can decide on what a Aqua Minion should look like, do they all have legs or canthey be more fishlike? Piminy 23:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC)